Shadows
by The dark secret
Summary: la vuelta de naruto a Konoha le trae recuerdos y sombras del pasado...


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece…solo pertenece al escritor y a…Sasuke…jejeje…o eso espero…jejeje…

Aiya!!!

Bueno…esto es un pequeño fanfic dedicado a las parejas que más me gustan en Naruto…Naruto y Sasuke por un lado y Kakashi e Iruka por otro…jejeje…creo que son las que más gustan…XD

Bueno, creo que serán dos o tres capítulos como mucho, no más…creo.

Espero que os guste este primer capitulo y no os olvidéis dejar rr okis???jejeje…os lo agradecería!!!

Capitulo 1: Una llegada muy esperada

Había sido un duro golpe perder a Sasuke tan repentinamente y saber que él había decidido por su propia voluntad irse con Orochimaru. Muchas veces durante los tres años que había pasado entrenando con Jiraiya se había preguntado si realmente había hecho todo lo que había podido o todo lo que había estado en sus manos para detenerlo o al menos convencerlo de que no traicionase a su villa. Pero todo había sido en vano, todos le habían dicho que era el único que habría podido traer de vuelta a Sasuke, pero había fallado, sentía que había fallado a todos, en especial a Sasuke, y no sabía por qué se sentía así, pues había sido él quien lo había decidido.

Así habían pasado tres años casi cuatro, entrenando con su sensei Jiraiya y con un conflicto interno por culpa de Uchiha Sasuke. Pero ese día estaba bastante contento pues su maestro le había comentado que creía que sería buena idea volver a Konoha, al menos durante un tiempo para descansar y poder realizar algunas misiones si era necesario y la vieja Tsunade así lo quería.

La noticia de que Naruto volvía ese fin de semana había volado entre los habitantes de Konoha, todos sus antiguos compañeros de la escuela estaban bastante ilusionados con volver a ver a un antiguo amigo como lo era Naruto, además así podrían comprobar cuanto había mejorado su amigo entrenando con un sannin. Aunque algunos tenían sus dudas, pues el renombrado sannin tenía ciertas tendencias pervertidas y algunos rezaban porque Naruto no hubiese aprendido tanto de él.

Así que Sakura junto con Ino y Hinata habían organizado una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para el sábado por la noche. Habían invitado a todas los amigos, así Kakashi se encontró remolcado por Iruka por media Konoha para encontrarle un regalo apropiado para Naruto. Kakashi había sugerido regalarle un tomo de la nueva novela publicada por Jiraiya, claro que ahora pagaba las consecuencias por haber sugerido semejante disparate. Ahora tenía que soportar el enojo de su pareja por la sugerencia.

Flash Back...tres horas antes

Iruka y Kakashi acababan de salir de la reunión que había convocado Sakura para preparar la fiesta de Naruto, el primero iba pensativo porque todos iban a regalarle algo a Naruto y el no sabía que regalarle. Hacía bastante tiempo que no sabía nada de él, así que ignoraba que es lo que podría hacerle ilusión ahora, seguro que si se lo preguntaban tres años antes hubiera contestado sin pensarlo unos vales para comer ramen en su restaurante preferido, pero ahora, no tenía la más remota idea de que regalarle.

Al ver como Iruka no había dicho nada y parecía bastante pensativo se preocupó, en la reunión había estado bastante entusiasmado y ahora estaba serio y totalmente concentrado, así que decidió arriesgarse a preguntar.

- no pareces muy entusiasmado con la idea de que Naruto vuelva…o es que te preocupa otra cosa?- dijo Kakashi mientras doblaban la esquina de la calle que llevaba a su apartamento.

- no!como puedes decir eso!me encanta que vaya a pasar una temporada en Konoha otra vez, pero es que me estoy dando cuenta de que no se que le gustará ahora, no se que regalarle Kakashi!...-dijo Iruka bastante abatido mientras que Kakashi ponía un ojito feliz.

- le podemos regalar un tomo de la nueva novela que Jiraiya acaba de publicar este mes en edición de oro…- 'lo que me temía!'pensó Iruka mientras que se sonrojaba.

- no lo dirás en serio no?...-dijo mientras que se iba enfadando poco a poco, lo veía venir, 'eso me pasa por tener un novio que lee las novelas de un pervertido de primera como es Jiraiya.' Encima eso se le ocurría decirlo en mitad de la calle a plena tarde, mientras que varias personas, sobre todo mujeres victimas de espionaje por parte del autor, les miraban feo.

- es verdad seguro que ya se la ha leído!...-dijo feliz Kakashi sin ningún reparo y con su ojito feliz, mientras que seguía andando hasta que se dio cuenta de que Iruka no le seguía y al darse la vuelta se encontró con un novio bastante enfadado.

- eres un pervertido!como puedes decir que Naruto ha leído semejantes barbaridades!- dijo mientras que se alejaba rápidamente por la calle.

End Flash Back…

Así que allí estaba él después de una noche bastante aburrida, su Iru-chan, como el lo llamaba no lo había dejado acercarse a menos de tres metros de él, así que lo único que podía hacer ahora era complacer a su novio y esperar que esa noche se compadeciese de él, aunque como no encontrasen el regalo pronto iba a tener serios problemas.

&&&&&&&&&&

Era sábado por la mañana y ya a lo lejos Naruto divisaba las puertas de Konoha, estaba bastante impaciente por ver a sus antiguos compañeros de aldea y poder saber qué habían estado haciendo en su ausencia. Primero como era normal iría a ver a la vieja Tsunade, que probablemente se empeñaría en hacerle un chequeo médico; después iría a buscar a Iruka-sensei a la escuela y allí también vería a Konohamaru. Después de que su sensei le invitase a ramen iría a ver a Sakura y a Ino a la floristería, seguramente estarían cotilleando sobre algún que otro chisme. También tendría que ir a ver a su sensei tardón, seguramente Iruka sabría donde encontrarlo, al fin y al cabo eran novios según lo que le habían contado antes de marcharse.

Había estado tan ocupado que no se había dado cuenta de que había entrado ya en Konoha hasta que Jiraiya al verlo tan pensativo empezó a molestarlo.

- ya estas pensando en ir a ver a Sakura-chan?jijijiji…-dijo para molestarlo, pues Jiraiya sabía que Naruto hacía bastante tiempo que dejó de estar enamorado de Sakura…y siempre que le decía algo parecido saltaba.

- oiiiii!!!yo no estoy pensando en Sakura ero-sennin!!!

- así que es verdad que estas pensando en Sakura…- le picó un poco más Jiraiya, pareciera que este quería que se enterase toda la aldea de su llegada.

- eres un pervertido ero-sennin!!!- dijo dando la vuelta a su cara y poniendo morritos, se había prometido desde hacía bastante tiempo dejar de molestarse tanto por lo comentarios de su sensei, pero eso era un tanto difícil si éste se empeñaba todo el rato en picarlo con Sakura esto, Sakura aquello; pero últimamente había mejorado en ese campo, por lo menos había conseguido gritar menos y dejar la conversación antes de que su pervertido sensei le sacase de sus casillas, cosa que al parecer hacía con bastante facilidad en un principio.

Y así se habían internado en el gran bosque que separaba las murallas de la ciudad de Konoha. Habían andado más o menos quinientos metros cuando sintieron dos chakras enormes, y sin mediar palabra entre ellos se habían puesto en posición de combate. Naruto escudriñaba la derecha mientras que Jiraiya lo hacía por la izquierda cubriendo las espaldas a su discípulo. Naruto supo casi de inmediato de quien era el chakra que estaba sintiendo muy cerca de aquí, en un principio por la impresión no lo había reconocido, pero ahora que se detenía a pensarlo era más que inevitable que supiese de quien era ese chakra tan enorme, era de su antiguo compañero de equipo, Uchiha Sasuke. Casi al mismo tiempo que había sacado la repuesta a ese enigma(apenas había tardado dos minutos en resolverlo) dos ojos rojos aparecieron a lo lejos en el bosque, perfectamente visible, pero no parecían amenazantes, de hecho tenían una expresión de reconocimiento y pareciera que le estaba dando la bienvenida a la ciudad, pero de pronto el otro ninja que había estado oculto apareció y Sasuke se marchó.

Jiraiya se relajó al ver a Kakashi parado en una de las ramas más altas de uno de los árboles. Naruto al darse también cuenta de quien era se alegró bastante y se dispuso, todavía pensativo por lo que había visto, a saludarle.

- ohayo!!!kakashi-sensei!!!...

- de que hablas mocoso!!!yo soy tu sensei!!!

- demo…el también ha sido mi sensei ero-sennin!!!y yo le tengo mucho aprecio!!!- dijo sin más defendiendo a su antiguo maestro…para él siempre serían sus maestro Iruka, Kakashi y Jiraiya, esperaba que algún día la vieja Tsunade le enseñase algunas técnicas suyas, pero por el momento el solo tenía tres maestros, que eran parte de su familia.

- oe oe Naruto!!!esta bien, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.- dijo Kakashi bajando al suelo para poder verlos mejor.

- Kakashi-sensei como está Iruka-sensei neh??

- bien bien!!!te ha echado de menos, se ha pasado noches y días pensando cuando volverías, está deseando invitarte a ramen. Le hará mucha ilusión verte.

Por cierto, me envía Tsunade, dice que quiere veros cuanto antes en su despacho.

- como has sabido donde estábamos Kakashi-sensei?...-dijo Naruto mientras que a éste le resbalaba una gota por la cabeza.

- tu chakra es enorme Naruto, deberías esconderlo aunque estuvieras dentro de Konoha, hasta en tu ciudad puedes no llegar a estar seguro, puede haber peligros acechándote.- le contestó su sensei

- te estas volviendo viejo sensei tardón!!!ya hablas en clave!!!...- dijo echándose a reír junto con los otros dos, pero aunque había dicho esto tanto Jiraiya como Kakashi sabían que había captado el mensaje y que sabían a lo que se refería Kakashi. Jiraiya también se había percatado de que alguien los había seguido y vigilado desde la oscuridad desde que entraran a Konoha por alguien que se conocía el terreno a la perfección, y eso añadido a que no había atacado y se habían limitado a eso vigilar, daba como resultado un solo nombre, Uchiha Sasuke. Ahora solo necesitaba saber el porqué de la vuelta del Uchiha a la villa.

Así que sin más dilación se trasportaron al despacho de la Hokage. Ésta al ver a Naruto después de tanto tiempo lo estrechó entre sus brazos casi asfixiándolo con su pecho, al darse cuenta de que iba a matarlo lo soltó de inmediato y se empeñó en hacerle una revisión para ver, como decía ella, si el pervertido de compañero suyo no lo había dejado a su suerte o si lo había expuesto a peligros innecesarios, porque conociéndolo como lo conocía era asumible que habían estado haciendo cosas no muy ortodoxas que digamos.

- parece que estas bien Naruto…-dijo mirando severamente a Jiraiya…

- no me mires así mujer!!!sabes que lo quiero como a un hijo, no lo expondría bajo ningún concepto a algún peligro…- dijo mientras que Naruto le miraba feo todo el tiempo.

- mas te vale Jiraiya, porque te las verás conmigo si por casualidad le pasa algo a Naruto…- dijo arrugando el ceño y enseñándole un puño, mientras que Jiraiya lo único que hizo fue tragar de mala manera la ver su puño y reírse.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando sobre los diferentes tipos de entrenamiento y sobre la información que habían conseguido durante todo el tiempo transcurrido. Naruto se estaba aburriendo demasiado con la charla que ahora estaban manteniendo ero-sennin y la vieja Tsunade, así que viendo que lo habían marginado temporalmente lo aprovechó para disculparse e ir deprisa y corriendo a esperar que acabaran las clases y ver a su otro sensei.

Dicho y hecho, se despidió en un minuto y salió a toda prisa del despacho de la vieja hacía la escuela ninja. Durante todo el trayecto fue dándole vueltas a un problema que le venía carcomiendo desde que se había encontrado con su compañero de equipo(el todavía lo consideraba así) esa misma mañana.

No sabía que hacer, tenía que aclararse cuanto antes, cuando había sabido quien era no sintió ira, ni odio por haberlos abandonado y traicionado si no una extraña sensación en el estomago, como si tuviese una fuente de calor y un ligero cosquilleo que no se podía ni siquiera explicar. Nunca le había sucedido, y ahora no sabía a quien recurrir para contárselo. Con todo este revoltijo de pensamientos en la cabeza llegó al parque y se sentó en el columpio que había enfrente de la escuela a esperar la salida de todos los pequeños.

Tan concentrado estaba en su problema que no se había percatado de que los niños ya habían salido de la escuela y tres pequeños se dirigían con mucho sigilo hacía donde estaba el. Y en un minuto Naruto se encontró haciendo malabarismos con las manos para sujetarse a alguna parte, le habían dado un susto de muerte y habían conseguido desequilibrarlo, menos mal que había mejorado en lo que a equilibrio se refiere y ahora no tenía ningún problema, pero si esto le llegaba a pasar antes habría caído sin lugar a dudas.

Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon rieron al principio por el susto dado pero creían que iban a conseguir que cayese al suelo como otras veces en el pasado, pero al comprobar que se había sujetado a la cuerda del columpio con sus pies dejaron de reir para admirar cuanto había avanzado durante los tres años de entrenamiento con ero-sennin.

- yeah!!!lo conseguí!!!creyeron que podían hacerme caer tan fácilmente!!!he pasado tres años con ero-sennin y he mejorado!!!ahora soy el mejor ninja de Konoha!!!jejeje…-dijo poniendo su pose habitual de triunfador. Mientras que un grupito de chicas que había visto a Naruto se puso a cuchichear y a reírse por lo bajo mientras que se sonrojaban y hacían comentarios varios como 'que mono' y encima es un gran ninja, has visto como se sujeta a la cuerda sin las manos'…

- si, ya veo, pero bueno, te falta estilo Naruto-niichan- dijo Konohamaru queriendo poner cara de que no se había asombrado nada y que era absolutamente normal y que el también lo podría haber hecho.

- Konohamaru!!!-dijo Moegi que sabía que no iba a reconocer que había mejorado en todo este tiempo.

Mientras eso ocurría Iruka-sensei había observado desde la entrada de la escuela toda la escena, esta bastante asombrado, debía de haber mejorado bastante durante todo ese tiempo. Además había crecido, había pasado de tener una complexión de niño a una de casi un adulto, las facciones se habían acentuado, los ojos ahora refulgían más que antes y su pelo estaba algo más largo que de costumbre, todo eso combinado hacía que todo el mundo que pasaba le dedicase miradas de admiración, no tenía nada que envidiar a nadie.

Así que se acercó y lo envolvió en un gran abrazo. Naruto se dejó abrazar por aquel que consideraba como a un hermano mayor y se dio cuenta de que lo había extrañado mucho al igual que a todos los de la aldea, pero sabía que no se arrepentía de haber iniciado el entrenamiento con ero-sennin, ahora se había vuelto más fuerte y algún día sería Hokage.

- Iruka-sensei!!!que alegría verte!!!estaba esperandote!!!-dijo una vez que lo hubo soltado su sensei, mientras que este se limpiaba as lagrimas que había derramado.

- Naruto no soy ya tu sensei!!!si con tu nivel actual podrías vencerme perfectamente!!!

- jejeje…es posible sensei, pero eso no quita que sea mi sensei!!!-dijo muy resuelto, mientras que ponía una de sus típicas sonrisas y se echaba las manos a la nuca.

- jejeje- ahora había sido el turno de reír de Iruka, se sentía feliz por tener de vuelta a su hermanito menor, pero intuía que le había pasado algo bastante grave. 'parece que lo sigo conociendo algo…'pensó Iruka.


End file.
